


The Nature of Pleasure

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Happy Ending, M/M, Nathan and Duke as occasional fuck buddies, PWP, Restraints, Safewords, Teasing, everyone is fine though, safewords and the use thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This follows directly on fromThe Nature of Powerand is along much the same lines. PWP: 0% plot, 99% smut, 1% feelings.





	The Nature of Pleasure

Nathan stepped into Duke’s bedroom, one eyebrow raised as if to say,  _ Well? _

Duke closed the door and gestured to what was attached to it, watching Nathan’s reaction with some satisfaction as his eyes went wide and he stepped forward for a closer look.

They were looking at a contraption of metal and leather that hooked over the top and bottom of the door to hold it upright. Cross pieces ran out from it at shoulder and ankle height, and another perpendicular one ran out along the floor to keep it steady. The metal bars against the door were covered with a variety of black leather straps. Nathan reached out and tugged at one experimentally: nothing moved. He stepped closer, running his eyes over the straps at a level with his forehead and neck, the others that sat at shoulder height, running out across the door and over the surrounding walls, ready for a pair of outstretched arms. He looked down to one that would sit low on the hips of anyone his height, and he looked lower still to the ankle-height straps that would hold even legs as long as his far apart.

He turned then to look Duke in the eye, for they were the same height afterall. Duke looked back, asking a question with his silence, waiting for Nathan to comment. Nathan took off his jacket, threw it on the bed. “Strip,” he said. 

Duke heard the command in Nathan’s voice, the instruction that wanted to be obeyed. And he obeyed it, throwing clothes behind him to join Nathan’s jacket. He stood there then, naked, and grew hard as Nathan’s eyes travelled over his bare skin. Nathan pointed to the straps held against the door and the wall. “Strap the collar around your neck,” he instructed.

Duke stepped forward and Nathan added an additional detail to his instruction, “Tight.”

Duke fastened the leather around his throat, the metal of the buckle pressing against his adam’s apple. Nathan stepped forward and ran a finger around, judged it tight enough. Then he dropped to the floor and reached for one of the ankle straps. “You know what you need to do,” Nathan said, and after only a moment Duke stepped a foot across to where Nathan held the waiting strap open.

Nathan strapped his ankle in place and then stood, trailing his eyes over Duke’s body as he went. “Going to make you come so hard,” Nathan told hm. “Eventually,” he added and watched the little catch in Duke’s breath in reaction. He trailed a finger from one side of Duke’s collarbone to the other as he stepped across his body and dropped to the floor again, wrapping his fingers around Duke’s other ankle to pull it to the other strap. With his ankle’s strapped in place, Duke was held still and his legs were held far apart. Nathan reached up to cup his balls for a moment, and pulled away again as he stood up. 

“Do up the middle one,” instructed Nathan. Duke reached for the leather by his hips, strapping it around him where it sat low enough to brush the top of the hair between his legs. When he was done, Nathan stepped forward and ran a finger around the top of it, checking how tightly it was fastened and drawing out the softest little moan from the back of Duke’s throat.

Nathan grinned a little and moved to one side, taking Duke’s hand with him to strap his wrist in place and then doing the same to the other. He moved from one arm to the other, passing close by Duke’s erection each time he stepped from one side to the other, tightening straps around forearms and biceps, and gradually holding Duke more and more firmly in place. The last thing he fastened was the top strap that pressed against Duke’s forehead. The only thing Duke could move was his fingers.

Nathan stepped back to admire the view. “What colour are you at?” he asked.

“Green,” Duke told him. This had been Duke’s idea afterall; it had been Duke who had dug out the custom-made restraints from where they had been languishing in a trunk in a rarely-used section of the cargo hold, Duke who had brought it up here to his bedroom, Duke who had told Nathan to come over. But stll, he appreciated Nathan checking in; he trusted him to check in, that was why they were here.

Nathan leant back against the bed, rubbed his hand between his own legs for a moment before seeming to come to a decision.. He stripped off his own clothes, added them to the pile on the bed.

“You look amazing,” Nathan told him. “Could just sit here and look at you.” Nathan wrapped a hand around his own erection, “Have my own fun over here. Take a nap until I get hard again, think about you waiting.”

Duke’s breathing came hard and fast and his eyes were fixed on Nathan’s cock and slowly moving hand.

Nathan stepped closer, “Wish I was doing this to you?” he asked, his fingers still moving over hard flesh.

“Yeah,” replied Duke.

“Just like this? Fingers gripped tight? Other hand on your balls?” Nathan stepped closer again, almost close enough to touch, giving Duke a good show of what he was doing to himself. Nathan watched the muscles in Duke’s arms tense, and saw how he did not move an inch.

“Yeah,” said Duke again.

Nathan let go of himself and stepped closer again so that their erections touched. He ran his hands over Duke’s collarbone and down the sides of his chest, the tips of his fingers brushing the sensitive skin under Duke’s arms. Duke’s initial moan of pleasure turned into a whine at the ticklish touch. Nathan pressed their hips closer together as he did it again, causing Duke to whine more loudly as his breath came in hard and fast little gasps. Nathan stepped back then, trailing his fingers down Nathan’s chest and stomach and over his hips to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“That might be ticklish,” he said, “But this is your  _ most  _ ticklish spot,” and he ran the tips of his fingers lightly from the strap at Duke’s hips, down along the line where legs met body, around the edge of his balls and and pushing back to brush Duke’s ass too. He watched the muscles in Duke’s legs and stomach strain towards the touch as he pulled away, and then he ran his fingers down the inside of Duke’s thighs, fingers dancing with a light enough touch that he could see Duke’s skin shiver.

Nathan grinned and blew a stream of air against Duke’s cock, causing Duke’s whine to turn into a muttered, “Fuck.”

Nathan ran the tip of a single finger up Duke’s cock before returning his attention to the skin below his balls. “Wish I would touch you properly?” Nathan asked.

“Yeah,” admitted Duke. “But I know you’re going to make me wait. You can do whatever you want with me.”

“I want to see you strain against straps that will not let you move,” Nathan told him. “I want to hear you whine with frustration, I want to hear you beg for my touch.”

Nathan watched with a grin as the muscles in Duke’s legs tensed, and his ribs and shoulders shifted as he tried, and failed, to move. Nathan ran his hands all over Duke’s skin then; occasionally touching with flat palms but more often using fingertips in a light touch that easily drew alternating moans and whines out of Duke.

Nathan held his fingers in a wide circle, surrounding Duke’s hard cock but not touching it. Duke was breating hard as he looked down and whined long and low in the back of his throat. Frustration and desire and arousal and longing all mixing in together. There was nowhere for him to move his head so he closed his eyes instead.

“No,” Nathan told him firmly. “Keep your eyes open. Watch as I touch myself the way you want me to touch you.” 

Duke obeyed but as Nathan’s hand moved to his own cock, Duke’s expression shifted. "Amber," Duke said.

Nathan’s whole demeanor changed at the sound of the safeword. He let go of himself and asked, "What do you need?" 

"Touch me like you mean it," said Duke quickly. 

And Nathan did; grabbing him tight, moving into a familiar rhythm. 

"Harder," Duke asked. "Faster. Don't stop."

Nathan did as he was told. "Not gonna stop," he assured him earnestly. "No more teasing, no more playing. Just gonna make you come now, make you come for me. No more teasing. Just gonna make you come," he repeated as he jerked Duke off, other hand curling around Duke’s hip to dig his fingers into the muscle of his ass. He came with a shout, long and loud and Nathan soaked up the sense of release flowing off him as much as the pleasure.

"Get the straps off me," Duke asked after a moment, sounding urgent but not panicked.

"Will do your arms first so you can move," Nathan told him, already reaching for the first buckle.

“Yeah,” agreed Duke, fingers flexing as though to try and get to the buckle that was clearly out of reach. 

It didn’t take long until Duke’s arm was free, and he undid the strap at his forehead as Nathan worked on the other arm. Between the two of them it wasn’t long until all of the straps were hanging unused against the door again. Duke shook out his arms, flexed his fingers and stretched his neck, and then he turned to Nathan; stepping into his space and pushing him slowly but inexorably against the wall. And when there was no room left to move any further, he reached a hand up to Nathan’s jaw and kissed him. 

There was a split-second while Nathan was frozen in surprise before he reacted, and then he kissed back. After a moment, Nathan’s hands reached up to Duke’s shoulders and then ran down his back to Duke’s ass and pulled Duke’s hips to his. After a moment more, Duke pulled out of the kiss and dropped to his knees, trailing his hands over Nathan’s stomach to his hips before taking Nathan’s cock into his mouth. Duke’s fingers flexed against Nathan’s skin as he moved his head, and Nathan’s hips moved in a smooth fluid rhythm that Duke soon matched. Nathan’s hands scrabbled over the smooth wall behind his back as though trying to find purchase; something to hold on to but there was nothing. After a while he simply pressed his palms back tight against the cool, smooth surface.

The rhythm of Duke’s head slowed a little and Nathan’s moans became peppered with muttered curses, words merging together even as the rhythm of his hips slowed to match Duke, “fuckholycrapfuckgod.”

And as Duke sped his movement back up, Nathan came with an incoherent shout, Duke’s fingers gripping his hips tight.

Duke pulled away and Nathan let go of the wall to throw the collection of clothes from the bed and throw himself on it instead. He shifted over to the other side, leaving room for Duke to lie beside him, and after a moment Duke did.

"Was it too much with all the straps?" Nathan asked quietly.

Duke surprised him by shaking his head. "No, that was fine,” said Duke firmly. “That was … I liked being held so still. Not being able to move at all as I came, that was … good. It was just … "

As Duke thought on it, Nathan grimaced, "Dragged it out too long," he realised.

"Well," Duke clarified, "I think the distinction between waiting and teasing is important. That was too much of the latter."

"Sorry," Nathan apologised, a hand on Duke's arm. 

Duke shook his head. "It's alright Nathan," he said earnestly. "You listened and you gave me exactly what I needed in that moment. I'm alright," Duke assured him. "Better than alright; I had fun. It doesn't have to be perfect every time to still be fun."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just…"

Nathan's sentence ran dry and there was a moment of quiet. Duke leant towards him and kissed Nathan, softly, lightly; tenderly. Nathan kissed back but after a moment Duke pulled away to ask, "Is this OK? We haven't really done the whole kissing thing before."

"No," replied Nathan pensively before quickly clarifying. "I mean, no we haven't but yes it's OK. You're good at it," he added, sounding slightly surprised.

Duke grinned at the admission. "Yeah?" he asked. "Good at this?" and he kissed Nathan again, the same gentle way he had before. "What about this?" he asked, and followed it up with a deeper, searching kiss that pushed their whole bodies together. "This?" he added and kissed him suddenly, fiercely, gently biting Nathan's lip as he pulled away. 

Nathan's eyes fluttered closed and he looked thoroughly dazed. It wasn't a look Duke was unused to seeing on Nathan's face, but it was the first time it was there because of something that Duke had actively done, and not simply due to his submission.

"You ever think about me putting cuffs on you?" Duke asked.

Nathan's eyes snapped open and he looked at Duke for a long moment before slowly shaking his head,  _ No _ , though it was not so much a,  _ No I haven't thought about it _ , as,  _ No I don't want you to. _

Duke nodded, accepting the answer. "You ever wonder …" he paused, looking for the right words, "... what it would be like if we, left the cuffs out of it sometimes? Just you and me; no toys? No games?"

Nathan's face betrayed some surprise but he did not look alarmed by the suggestion. He kissed Duke then, brief but soft and sensual. "Well," he said. "This whole kissing thing is a promising start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're glad you did, then any form of positive comment is always very welcome.


End file.
